Ernest goes to Johto
by Taylor Lee
Summary: Loveable lunkhead Ernest P Worrell finds himself transported to the world of Pokemon, and is charged with saving the Pokemon world in Ash's place. Takes place during events of Pokemon the Movie 2000, with liberties taken with characters and names.
1. Chapter 1

**Ernest goes to Johto**

_**Editors Note: I don't own anything in this story, mainly because I can't afford it.**_

_**This is a crossover story regarding the lovable, dimwitted Ernest P Worrell and the Japanese phenomenon, Pokemon. The events transpire during timeframe of "Pokemon: The Movie 2000", although the settings and characters have been changed (I personally thought the name "Ernest goes to the Orange Islands" was crappy). This fan fiction also uses quotes, situations, and other events almost directly from the numerous Ernest film series. I've also attempted to retain both of the source materials cheesiness, mashing together several genres into one crazy tale. Please enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction **_

**Out in the vast region of Johto, our heroes find themselves dining at The Salty Shrimp seafood restaurant. After discovering that Ash was in fact, "The One", he decided to celebrate with one last meal before they set off on their trip to change the world**

**"Well, I guess this is kind of a surprise huh?" Ash said.**

**"I can't believe it either! A twerp like you, The Chosen One?" Misty replied.**

**"Hey! I'm not a twerp!" Ash retorted angrily.**

**"Are too!"**

**"Am not!"**

**"Are too!"**

**"Am not!"**

**"Yeah, you are Ash!"**

"**Well, at least I'm not a scrawny redhead with a temper problem!"**

**"You dare to call ME, the fourth Sensational Sister, scrawny?"**

**"Well, you are!  
"Am not!"**

**"Are too!"**

**"Am not!"**

**Brock stared incredulously at the two. **

**Even with the world at stake, they fought over the most trivial things.**

**Stranger still, they managed to find time to eat in this run down looking diner.**

**He went to go and fill his soda, and heard what he knew was coming; a loud THWACK!**

**Turning around, he saw Misty triumphantly standing tall, brandishing her trusty mallet, while Ash sat on the ground holding the top of his head.**

"**Will you guys give it a rest? No matter what happens, you two always manage to find time to squabble over such petty things!" Brock exclaimed.**

"**If Ash here didn't start these sort of-"**

"**ME? You started this one!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**You know what Misty," Ash shot at her caressing the top of his head, "I think I'll need to go use the first-aid kit because of you and your mallet!"**

"**I guess you probably should" Misty replied with a tenderness not often found in her voice.**

**Ash stared at her, not believing what he just heard.**

**Misty noticed Ash staring at her, and her face turned a dark shade of red.**

"**What?" She shouted at him.**

"**I never thought you actually cared about-"**

"**About what, you?" Misty snapped. "It's just that uhh….." Misty stuttered.**

_**I can't let on that I actually care about him! What do I say to him?"**_

"**It's just that…..if you showed up on camera with a huge bump on your head, I'd look irresponsible! Do you know what that would do to the reputation of the Cerulean City gym if I let on that I couldn't take care of my own partner?"**

"**_Whew! That was too close." _Misty thought to herself, relieved.**

"**Yeah right" Ash said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. **

**Ash got up and walked to front desk, his Pikachu closely following.**

"**Pikapikachu!" the critter exclaimed.**

"**Pikachu, I think that I can tend my own wounds. You stay here and keep an eye on Brock and Misty for me, Ok?"**

"**Pika!" Pikachu nodded and scurried back to the table, where it could continue eating its precious ketchup packets.**

"**Excuse me, do you have a first aid kit around here?" Ash asked the manager.**

"**Uh-huh. We got us one of them around back out in the restroom" The manager pointed out the window, where Ash could see the sign "FIRST-AID station and RESTROOMS" in front of a building.**

"**Ok thanks." Ash was walking towards the back door when the manager said to him; "Hey sonny."**

**Ash turned around and stared inquisitively at him.**

"**It's not really any of my concern, but I think my advice will be pretty useful here. If you want to keep your relationship with your girlfriend intact-"**

**Ash's face soon felt very hot, and he could tell he was blushing profusely.**

"**She is NOT my girlfriend!" He declared to the manager.**

**The manager looked quizzically at him. "Oh? If you have to put up with that everyday and still stick together, I figured you must be in some kind of relationship."**

"**Sorry to disappoint you, but we are both just friends!" Ash cried defensively.**

**He walked out the back door towards the other building as the manager said "Young love…..He's in denial all right!" The manager looked towards Misty who was staring intently out the window at the building Ash had just entered. **

**Yup, he thought, there's definitely something there….**

………………………………………………………

"**Come on people! We need to move this stuff before our opening tomorrow!"**

**A large balding man wearing a rather gaudy pinstripe suit gave this command.**

"**Pokemon merchandise sells like hotcakes around here, and we can bet the moon that we will sell out very quickly if we don't have all of the merchandise unpacked!"**

**A young man in red coat with the label "Albert's Toys and Games" sauntered up to him and stated "Dude! It's quitting time! I've been working for 16 hours straight! Find someone else to unpack all of this stuff for you!" The young man walked out of the store, mumbling under his breath.**

**Albert (the aforementioned balding man) thought to himself:**

_**Where the heck can I find someone to work for me this late? Who would be stupid en-"**_

**At this thought he smiled a very wide peculiar grin and shouted "ERNEST!"**

**Out of the bathroom a man wearing a grey T-shirt with a sleeveless denim jean jacket, coupled with a brown hat strutted out towards the source of the call.**

**"Ernest!" Albert said with a forced sound of relief in his voice "I'm glad you're here! I need you to-"**

**"Yup. I knew this was comin'!" Ernest said with a confident tone, "When the chips are down, and you got no one to work for you, you call on me, Ernest P. Worrell, janitor-in-chief, to help you with your last minute work."**

**Albert gaped at Ernest and shifted his feet guiltily.**

**"Yeah, actually that's what I wante-"**

"**Well then sir!" Ernest said "You have picked the right man for the job!"**

**Albert grinned at him, the same devilish smile he had done earlier, and spoke**

"**Ernest, I just don't know what we'd do without you here!" Ernest missed the sarcasm in his voice.**

"**Look, I need you to unpack all of this Pokemon merchandise, and polish the floors with that nifty sweeper you got in the Custodial Storage."**

"**No problemo, comprendo. I will have those pookiemen organized to the standard of the most fussy of mothers with an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder! The floors will be polished to such a mirror sheen, that when finished, the results could be blinding, to the point of being potentially dangerous, and cause many…." Ernest rambled on.**

**Albert muttered very quietly, "Such a great way of thinking Ernest! And of course you won't mind if I neglected to pay you overtime would you? I'd like this to be a favor. Is that alright?" Ernest paid no attention to this statement (he was still going on), **

"**I'll take that as a yes. Thanks a lot Worrell!" Albert exited the store.**

**….."Nevertheless, I will purge this market of any dust and other allergy inducing agents. Well, have a good night sir!"**

**Ernest looked around, and noticed that his boss had left.**

**"Well, I might as well begin unloading these Pokiemen, freeing them from their cardboard prison, and allowing them to breathe the fresh, lemon scented air that could only come from my sweeper, the one and only, The Clean Sweep."**

**After several minutes, he had finished opening all of the boxes and crates with the Pokemon stuff inside. He was about to "free the first prisoner (A small yellow mouse named "Pikachu")", when he thought to himself:**

_**That wouldn't be fair! Those poor little critters, after living their lives in a dark brown cage, coming out into the world, seeing that is just as brown and hideous on the outside! I will do what I know is right, and polish these floors till they shine and give the image of perfection and welcoming!**_

**Ernest shuffled to the janitor's closet, opened the door, and pulled out his sweeper, whom he dubbed "The Clean Sweep".**

**"Now, for The Clean Sweep to begin its war cry, and unleash its omniplexint power to the dust and grime that befoul the floors!"**

**He flicked the switch to the "On" position, yet nothing happened.**

**"Eheheheh" he laughed to himself, "perhaps it needs a few more knocks before it will answer the door of life, and fulfill the destiny it was meant to uhh…..fulfill!"**

**He flicked the switch several times, blissfully unaware of the warning on the sweeper that read "WARNING: Do not rapidly flick switch!"**

**After half an hour of switch flipping he digressed.**

**"It's always the hard workers who face the most trouble during their job.**

**But I won't always be a janitor. Soon, I will be able to make children laugh and delight them with my amazing acting abilities" He gazed longingly at the gigantic Pikachu costume in the far corner. **

**"Yes, someday soon, I will be a mascot, wearing the shell of many characters, and be able to truly demonstrate my talent of portraying numerous facades!**

**Yup, one of these days, I'm going to walk up to Albert and say -"**

**Suddenly, the Clean Sweep started.**

**Ernest, not expecting it in the least, was holding on to the handle for dear life as it dragged him along the floor like a snake. The sweeper was gliding all over the place, smashing into, and consequently knocking over, shelves containing valuable collectables and figurines.**

**"Oh No! Easy Boy! Or Girl!" he yelled at the sweeper, "Boy, ain't this embarrassing, being dragged around by a miniature zamboni, and I don't even know its gender!" He smashed through several other shelves, and the sounds echoed loudly throughout the store. "Come now, I'm sure we can work this out Clean Sweep! Maybe you could back to my place, and I could introduce you to a real nice Hoover!"**

**He flew at the front desk, and sent all of the premiere items cascading to the floor as the sweeper ran straight through the desk.**

**"Wow Clean Sweep! You sure do suck!" Clean Sweep turned, almost in response to Ernest's comment and started to fly towards the newly opened boxes of Pokemon goods! "Wait ,Wait! I meant it in a good way! Please just spare those poor things the horror of coming into the world to unpolished and improperly organized area!"**

**Tearing through the boxes, the figurines flew high in the air and came crashing down to the ground.**

**"I'm real sorry about this, knowhatimean? My sweeper's in a real bad mood today! It's a Gemini, and it's a full moon!" He shouted, attempting to reason with and comfort the inanimate merchandise. Although he had been trying for several minutes to press the switch to deactivate Clean Sweep, he finally managed to press a button…..only, the button was labeled "Wet n' Sudsy". Suds and water emanated from the sweeper. White foam sprayed everywhere around the store, and Ernest was blinded due to soapy residue landing in his eyes.**

**He wiped the suds from his eyes, and saw that the vacuum was heading straight for the wall with the poster proclaiming "Break through the boundaries: Begin the Pokemon journey!"**

**"AAAHHHHHHH! Please turn! Please, please, please, plea-ease!"**

**It kept heading straight for the wall….**

"**Just….got…ta …… shut her….or is it…. him……..off!"**

**His hand kept slipping from the off switch.**

"**Oh come on now! Starboard! Leeward! Edward! Anywhere but the wall-ward! UUUUUUUUWAAAAAAH!"**

**The sweeper flew straight into the poster and ripped through it, then tearing the flimsy plywood wall down (What? You didn't think it was going to go up the wall did you?). Ernest was blinded by the wood shavings that had mixed with the foam in his eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-The Switch**_

**"Who does that guy think he is?" Ash muttered to himself.**

**He applied some bandages to his forehead in the first aid station.**

**However hard he tried, he wasn't going to deny that there was at least some truth to the fact that there was something between him and Misty.**

**_I think it started that one night in the Vermillion Forest, _he thought, _when Misty clung to him, shrieking at a small harmless Caterpie, which absolutely mortified her._**

**At first Ash had regretted stealing her bike, but it was for the sake of his Pikachu. At that moment however, in the Vermillion forest, he didn't seem to think it was too bad a fate. **

**Throughout the following escapades, numerous adventures and other things like that, his developed feelings grew stronger towards her. She probably didn't feel the same way, so he never brought up the topic of romance or love around her, in case it led to interesting questions.**

**Ash walked to the restroom and started to wash his hands.**

**The manager had a point-Why would Misty stick with him for so long?**

**Then he remembered ……**

_**Back at the Vermillion City Pokemon Center all of those years ago he saw Misty come in, carrying a mangled bicycle.**_

_**"What happened to your bike?" he had asked her.**_

_**"Wha-What? YOU happened to my bike! It's completely trashed now thanks to you and your Pikachu!" She screamed at him. **_

_**"I'm really sorry! I'll tell you what, Misty, I'll get you a new bike as soon as I hit it big!"**_

_**"A twerp like you, hit it big?"**_

_**"I can do it! I'm going to be a Pokemon master!"**_

_**"How do I know you won't just say that and never get me a new bike?"**_

_**He thought about it for a second when he replied "Why don't you come with me?"**_

**At first, he had kicked himself for such a rash decision, but soon learned to live with, even value and enjoy, her company.**

**Ash liked Misty a lot, but was fairly certain that after all of the abuse, she couldn't possibly like him back.**

**He was washing his hands when suddenly, the wall opposite of the door crashed open.**

**Ash tried to see what caused the wall to break, but there was too much white foam spitting out from it.**

**"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" it screamed.**

**Ash thought to himself, however ridiculous it sounded, that it looked like a man being dragged around by a vacuum of sorts. It sounded too crazy to believe, but that's what it looked like.**

**Suddenly, the vacuum (or so it appeared to be) stopped, and the man being dragged around by it flew forward, past the vacuum, and his head collided with the wall. **

**The noise from the sweeper died down, and Ash found himself staring at a lanky man, covered in foam, wearing a brown cap that looked similar to his, wearing a denim vest covering a grey T-shirt.**

**Amazingly, the man sat up, after bashing his skull into the brick wall, and said:**

**"Good thing it hit the hard end."**

**Ash stared at the man as he rose up, not phased by the collision in the least.**

**"Hey!"**

**Ash leaped as the man shouted those words.**

**"What do you think you're doing in here? It's after hours, and our store closes at 9:00pm! How'd you get in here anyways?"**

**The man straightened his cap and walked to the door behind him, opened it and gasped.**

**"I don't believe this! What happened to the store? It's all gone, replaced by trees and rocks and that building over there. Where are all of the cards and-"**

**Ash looked out the door behind the man, and said "Who are you?"**

**………….**

**Ernest looked behind him, just remembering that the kid was there, wearing a cap emblazoned with a weird looking logo, and a blue vest that looked somewhat like his own, in the store bathrooms after hours.**

**"Who am I? Who are you, and what are you doing in our store this late? I hope you're not planning to steal any of our fine Pokemon merchandise, exclusively available at Albert's Toys and Games entertainment stores….."**

**………….**

**Ash was questioning what this guy was talking about.**

**A store? He wasn't anywhere near a store, and certainly not one that sold any Pokemon merchandise.**

**"…..unfortunately for you, I, Ernest P Worrell, vigilant as a hungry lion, was able to thwart your efforts."**

**Ash then interrupted Ernest and asked, "Where are you from, uhh…..Ernest?"**

**Ernest replied with great pride**

**"My history is rich with tradition, so I'm afraid I won't be able to indulge you in a tale that lengthy, as that would take many a year to tell. I am originally from Nashville, Tennessee, but moved to Lexington, Kentucky to accept a job as "sanitary engineer" for our store which you are currently trespassing upon."**

**Ash was dumbfounded by what his man was saying.**

**He had never heard of these places before, so decided to ask a simpler question.**

**"I meant, are you from Kanto, Johto, or some other region?"**

**It was Ernest's turn to be confused.**

**"I went to a dojo once, but I'm not from one…… I'm from the good ol' U S of A! Where are you from?"**

**Ash answered the question as though he had it rehearsed, "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town of the Kanto region, east of here."**

**Ernest thought to himself for a moment……**

**_Ash? Haven't I seen that before?_**

**Ernest walked passed Ash towards the sweeper, sitting next to the hole in the wall from whence it came. He lifted it up and from the front end, dislodged a package.**

**Ash looked at the package in his hand and gasped. It was figurine of him!**

**Ernest examined the package, then looked towards Ash. He looked at the package, then at Ash again. He looked back at the package and turned his gaze towards Ash. **

**"No…..they don't look similar….just my imagination running away from me." **

**Ash ripped the package from his hands "I don't believe it! I always knew I was famous, but to have my own action figure? How awesome is that? Wait till Misty sees this- and here she though I'd never make it big!"**

**Something about the package had confused Ash though……he read the back and it read "Collect all of the Pokemon action figures". It was almost as though, where this package came from, Pokemon weren't real… they were merely collectibles… but where would that be?**

**Pokemon were everywhere!**

**Ash looked at Ernest and queried "So….uh…how did you get in here?"**

**Ernest defensively told him "I was unpacking all of the Kikkoman products, when I decided to give them a welcome fit for a sultan in the Kingdom of Neffertiti, something that such hot sellers truly deserve. I was going to polish the floors, when ol' Clean Sweep here got real excited and went on an overzealous cleaning rampage! Before I could stop her, or him I'm not real sure yet, it smashed through the wall over there!"**

**He pointed at the gaping whole in the bathroom wall, gazing at the numerous trees that replaced the shop he had just come from. **

**Ash was confused, for good reason, but not to the level that Ernest was.**

**"I don't believe this! I smash through a wall one minute, and when I look back, the rest of the store is gone, replaced by a bunch of trees? Uh oh…….**

**When the boss sees this, he's going to blame it on me! Gosh….I've gotta fix this!"**

**Ash looked at Ernest and thought to himself, "What an idiot! He hasn't realized that perhaps he might not be at his shop, maybe he traveled through a sort of time or space portal?" Ash often let his imagination run away from him like this, which Misty enjoyed listening to. Ash had often read comics as a kid concerning trans-dimensional rifts, and people traveling from alternate realities to another. Perhaps there was some truths to it this time though; Ernest seemed genuinely confused.**

**_But who wouldn't be, _he thought to himself. _If I was torn from my world, I'd probably panic worse than he is!_ He shuddered at the thought of a world without any Pokemon in it.**

**Ernest snapped his gaze down at Ash, and pleaded to him!**

"**Please Mr. Ketchup! You gotta help me clean this up! If my boss sees this, I'll lose everything! My career, my spiritual calling, my destiny… I'll lose my job!" **

**Ash was about to tell him that he wasn't in the "U S of A" anymore, when the sweeper suddenly roared back to life, and started to fly off into the newly created hole in the wall. He looked down and he saw his leg tangled in the power cord of the sweeper. He lost his balance, and went flying, being dragged along with the sweeper.**

"**Hey! Give back my Clean Sweep! Come back here, thief!" Ernest shouted chasing Ash, following him through the hole that he made a few minutes earlier.**

**As his sweeper flew into the trees, Ash dangling behind screaming for help, he gave up and walked back into the restroom.**

"**I don't believe this", he said to himself, "First those poor figurines wake up to a dirty new home, the store gets turned into a bunch of trees, then a kid steals Clean Sweep… Golly, I just have rotten luck huh?**

"**AAAASSSSSSSHHHHH!" he heard a girl shout.**

"**Uh oh…. Who's that?" Ernest mumbled to himself.**

**A rather thin, red-headed girl barged into the restroom, and grabbed Ernest's arm. She pulled him out, not looking at him but still furiously yelling at him all the while.**

"**Ash! You promised to pay for the meal, remember?"**

**Ernest answered to her demand by saying "I did? I must've forgotten in the heat of that ki-" **

**The redhead turned around saying to him "What's wrong with your voice, Ash? You sound differ-WAAAAH!"**

**She looked at Ernest's face, and he smiled his trademark dopey smile.**

**"ASH! What the heck did you use on your face? It's all wrinkled! And your clothes? You dyed your hat and clothes? Why did you do that?"**

**Ernest looked seriously bothered by her verbal thrashing, and sorely replied "Gosh, I always dress like this. It never bothered you before, so why are you so upset now?**

**Come to think of it, I've never met you before. Maybe I did but I just don't remember. I'm so popular, that sometimes I just meet so many people that it gets kinda difficult to remember them all, knowhatimean? Yeah, fame definitely comes at a cost, but it's well worth it. Whenever I enter a room, people shudder in my wake; they are like putty in my fingers."**

**She gaped incredulously at him and pulled him inside of the diner and towards the table where Brock and Pikachu were sitting.**

**Pikachu was savoring the flavor of his ketchup packets when he saw Ernest walk towards him. **

"**PIKAA!"**

**Ernest looked down at the electric rat. He found it to look very familiar. At first he did nothing, suddenly he realized where he had seen it before.**

**It was his first "prisoner to set free". A little mouse named Pikachu.**

**A scared expression crossed his face, and he started screaming.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

**He ran behind the desk, and pulled out a broom from the cupboard that, as a janitor, he knew exactly where to look. **

**Broomstick in hand, he ran towards the confused and annoyed Pikachu.**

"…**..and all of those Bubblicious Plagues will be done and over with when I'm finished!"**

**He started smacking the poor, bewildered Pokemon with the broom.**

**"…..this reminds me of way back when, when Vern had rats at his place. He always knew who to call on when it came to pest control….."**

**The dimples on Pikachu's face sparked and a wave of lightning zapped Ernest, not too much, but enough to make him stop.**

**"Ash, what the heck has gotten into you? Is this some kind of joke?" Brock shouted at him, "and what did you do to your clothes and face?"**

**Ernest finally realized something.**

**They had been calling him "Ash" for a while now, but he wasn't.**

**Could it be that his attire was similar enough to warrant confusion, that perhaps they thought he was that other kid?**

**"Hold on a sec! I'm not Ash! You must be talking abou-" Ernest attempted to defend himself, but the redhead interrupted him.**

**"ASH! Pretending to be someone else is another one of your tricks to get out of paying for the meal isn't it? Isn't it?"**

**The manager joined in the conversation "Yeah, you guys do need to pay up. I don't run a charity around here!"**

**Finally, Ernest, fed up with the constant shouting and yelling, walked up to the front desk and gave the manager a one-hundred dollar bill. He then proceeded to walk out of the diner, when the manager very crossly told him.**

**"This ain't a joke. Pay up now."**

**Ernest walked back to the desk, and boldly told the manager, "My good sir, you will notice if you look downwards, that I have paid you with a hundred dollars, which should be more efficient-"**

**"What the heck is a dollar?" the manager queried, "We only accept yen around these parts."**

**Ernest asked him "Hen? What kind of currency is that? Why would you want poultry when you could have a crisp dollar bill in your hands? And carrying a chicken in your pockets all day isn't exactly the most cleanly thing, and I should know, for I am Ernest P Worrell, Sanitary Engineer."**

**Brock interjected, "What's taking you so long Ash? Just give him his yen and let's go!" Brock then noticed the green bill on the desk. "What's that Ash?"**

**Ernest was stunned, and he responded by telling Brock "Its money! You use it to buy things, and you can do a lot of other neat stuff with it too. I've seen someone fold a bird out of a 20 dollar bill once! What was it he called it…..An Oregano crane!"**

**Misty, as fiery as she was, was tired of waiting in that dingy diner,and sick to death of Ernest's antics, so she took out her trusty mallet. "Oh Ash?" she taunted him.**

**Whilst Brock and the Manager were discussing and fondling the dollar bill Ernest turned around to see an enraged Misty holding a mallet above her head.**

**"Wow! That's really neat! I've never seen a hammer that big before! It must weigh a ton! You've got to have good upper arm strength to be able to wield it effectively, which I'm pretty sure I could must-"**

**Misty had swung the mallet at him with full force.**

**She swung so hard in fact, that the mallet head shattered. The noise was deafening.**

**_Oh god_ Misty thought _I hope that didn't hurt him too much…..I'm amazed he hasn't fainted yet…..If he does, he'll probably hate me for it….._**

**"Owwow! Gosh lady, that really hurt! You really need to be more careful with that mallet, and make sure that you don't drop it on anyone accidentally like that again…."**

**Misty and Brock stared at him in disbelief.**

**He had just gotten hit on the head with the force of a train, and not only was he not hurt or affected, but he assumed it was an accident!**

**Suddenly, it dawned on Misty and Brock. A fact had arisen about their friend.**

**"…..of course, luckily it hit the hard end." Ernest finished his ranting.**

**"Hey Brock"**

**"Yeah Misty?"**

**"Something is wrong with Ash here."**

**"You're telling me"**

**"I know what it is!" Misty exclaimed.**

**"Ooh…. What is it?" **

**"This guy-" she pointed at Ernest "This guy is-"**

**The tension in the room was unbearable.**

**Misty finally finished "This guy……is entitled to a huge wad of cash if he files a lawsuit about the horrible first aid kits in this area, which has unnoted side effects, such as clothes changing color, wrinkles appearing on face, dumbing down of brain cells, and a deepening of the voice!"**

**Brock fell over astonished.**

**Ernest gazed thoughtfully at Misty for a moment then opened his mouth as if he was going to speak.**

**He hesitated, then said "I don't really want one thanks."**

**Amidst all of the confused stares, he continued by saying **

"**I'd rather wear what I have right now; those lawsuits don't sound very comfortable."**

**Brock paid the speechless manager the required yen, and they walked out the door, with Ernest noting, "Gosh, you guys sure are quiet! You're starin' at me like I'm a whole different person, knowhatimean?"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Mistaken Identities…**_

**"How'd I end up like this?"**

**Ash asked himself this question as he was dangling, upside down by a power cord from the ceiling of the toy store.**

**"So this is where Ernest is from huh? WOW! Look at all of this Pokemon stuff!" Scattered throughout the store, there was Pokemon paraphernalia to see.**

**"Boy, Ernest's world sure is crazy. Not once, did a sweeper get caught on the ceiling back in Pallet Town, no siree." **

**He could feel the blood rushing to his head, so he had to do something quickly to get out of the situation and onto solid ground. A stroke of brilliance overtook him; He reached up to his waist and grabbed one of his Pokeballs, and unleashed the creature inside.**

**A small greenish Pokemon with a flower bulb on its back appeared out of a flash of red light.**

**"Alright Bulbasaur", Ash shouted triumphantly, "Use your razor leaf to get me down from here!"**

** "Bulba!" The Bulbasaur did as it was told and cut the power cord freeing Ash, but also causing him to land headfirst in a large pile of Pokemon figurines.**

**He pulled himself out of the pile, still dizzy after being disorientated by the fall, and said "Great job, Bulbasaur. Return!" The Pokemon transformed into a bright red light, which moved itself to the inside of the open Pokeball, which promptly closed afterwards. **

**Moving his Pokeball back to his belt, he looked around the room of the store, his jaw practically on the floor. **

**"Wow. Ernest says that he's a sanitary engineer, but he must be a pretty poor one, judging by the state of this place."**

**One couldn't help but agree when they saw the condition of the premises.**

**Toys, Cards, Books lay strewn about the floor. Ernest was right, he'd get in serious trouble for this mess. But Ash, as kind-hearted as he was, decided to help Ernest out, and commenced cleaning the store.**

**He didn't have any reason to, but he felt way down deep that Ernest was a nice person, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; perhaps the mess wasn't his fault. He also felt a strong emotional pull to it as well, as though it was his destiny…..**

**As soon as he started to place an unopened package of Charmander Evolutions toys (which brought him fond memories of when his Charmander actually listened to him, before it evolved) on its proper shelf, he heard a door open.**

**"Hey! It's just me! I thought I'd bring my most valuable employee a 2 week old donut and a cup of discount coffee!"**

**_This must be the boss that Ernest was talking about,_ Ash thought.**

**"Yeah Worrell, this place would be in a right sorry state if it weren't for….."**

**Although Ash couldn't see him, he knew that the boss's mouth was wide open.**

**"EEEEEEEERRRRRRNNNNNNNEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!"**

……………………………………………………………………

**"C'mon Ash! We've got to hurry!" Misty shouted at Ernest.**

**Ernest, with a look of annoyance on his face tried to convince them of the truth.**

**"I told you, I'm not this Ash guy! Right now he's probab-"**

**"For the last time Ash, knock it off. I paid for that meal, so you can drop the act now." Brock exasperatedly told him.**

**"I'm honest, I'm not Ash; I'm Ernest, Ernest P Worrell."**

**"If you're Ernest P Worrell, then I'm Elvis Presley." Misty said to him.**

**"No Way! You don't look a thing like Elvis! He had this really weird looking hair do, and he always wore this really weird looking white shirt thing with a real big collar! His hair was black though, and yours is semi-red. Didn't he die though, you don't look dead, at least not to me…" Ernest replied, a look of incredulity on his face.**

**Brock and Misty, sick of his "act" both yelled at him; "Enough! Ash, you are acting really stupid right now, and that's the last thing we need! Honestly, you get the title of 'The One' and you let it go to your head, making up some fictional character, trying to get out of it! You are too lazy for your own good, Ketchum!"**

**Ernest was tired of attempting to tell the truth, fighting against what would never come to be, so he decided to go along with it.**

**"OK guys, I'm sorry that I acted like the most noble and valiant Ernest P Worrell. I will fulfill my duties as 'The One'…….'The One' what?"**

**Pleased to see that they finally had Ash back to his old self, they answered his question.**

**"About time, Ash!" Misty exclaimed with relief "Now let's get you to the uhh….Brock, where do we need to go again?"**

**"Some island south of here. Honestly, we were closer to it at Shamouti Island than we are here, why didn't we just go there then?"**

**"Someone misread the map, isn't that right, Ash?"**

**Ernest snapped out of it. "Huh? I dunno, you tell me. It's all just a blur, knowhatimean?"**

**Misty looked at him, and sympathetically agreed with him. **

**"It was that first-aid kit wasn't it? Yup, someone screwed with that really bad."**

**Misty was hoping for a nice response from Ernest (whom she thought was still Ash), hoping that he would notice that she cared.**

**Ernest disregarded what she had just told him, and asked "You still haven't told me what 'One' I am yet! I once was a player on a b-ball team, but I was player '-O'. I got it! You must be referring to my days as a troll fighter! I was and still am Troll Fighter, number one! Ehehehehe…"**

**Misty looked depressed that her concern was completely blown off, so Brock answered.**

**"If it boosts your ego, I'll tell you one more time. You are the chosen one, the savior of the world, who will set the balance of the elements straight. It really sickens me to hear that, I can practically see your head expanding."**

**Ernest looked smugly ahead of them, smiling at nothing in particular and began a monologue.**

**"I guess it's fitting that I, Ernest P er…….uh……Ash Ketchup, am the hero.**

**After all, I've often been called "Man of Destiny".**

**I always end up as the thin line between victory, and certain death. Guess y'all knew which one I was hoping for huh? **

**Just like my time in Briarville, Missouri, I get to save the world once again……what? I have to save the world?"**

**"Well, duh! What else to Chosen people do? Besides get a big head and act like a jerk?" Misty shot at him, obviously still stung by Ernest's lack of acknowledgement. **

**Ernest put his hand to his chin, opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then answered her question.**

**"Well, Gee, I don't really know anything else chosen people would do. Unless they are winners of a contest, and go collect their prize. I won a contest once, it really neat! I got first place in a basketball tournament, of course I had a little help from my talking shoes, but I still won. Once I was even the 'Chosen One' for jury duty! In fact, I was chosen to be a camp counselor! That was a red-letter day to remember!"**

**Brock and Misty just stared at Ernest, and he smiled back, his trademark dopey grin.**

…………

**"I can't believe you, Ernest! I trusted you to clean the store and you do the complete opposite!" A balding man shouted at Ash.**

**Frustrated, Ash retorted "I told you, I'm not Ernest! I'm Ash Ketchum, and I don't belong here, I'm not from this world! I have to go back!"**

**Albert verbally assaulted him some more, "You know what? I believe you when you say you're not from this world! I'll even believe you when you say you don't belong here. In fact, I agree with you! You don't belong here; YOU'RE FIRED!"**

**Had Ash actually vied for the job, he might have felt worse about losing it. Instead, he felt guilty. When all of this was done and over with, and Ernest came back, he'd be out of a job. **

**Ash started walking towards the door, being jeered by Albert.**

**"Yeah! Get out of here Ernest, or what was it you said? Ash? HAHAHAHAHA……huh?**

**Albert looked at an action figure on the ground with the label "Pokemon Master-Ash Ketchum." He had never noticed it before, but Ernest did look very similar to Ash. Ash was a popular enough character, so he'd probably attract customers big-time.**

**"Hold up! I'm really sorry that I fired you, Ernest. Do you need a job? It just so happens that I am hiring for an Ash Ketchum promotional mascot. Would you like the job?"**

**Ash laughed at the irony of the situation. Here was Ash, being offered a job that paid him to be himself, at a job he didn't even work at.**

**"I guess I can do that for you, on one condition."**

**"Name it Ernest! I'd do anything to make you, the greatest guy in the world, happy."**

**Stifling his laughter, Ash told him "Can I have my job back as a janitor when I'm done?"**

**"Of course you can, Ernest my boy!"**

**………………………………………….**

**"I'm telling you, I don't take well to responsibility! The whole saving the world thing is out of my league!" Ernest pleaded to Brock and Misty, desperately trying to avoid the arduous task of saving the world.**

**"Normally, I'd agree with you Ash, but considering that you are the only person who can save us, you don't have any other choice!" Misty scowled at Ernest.**

**"But, I'm not Ash! I'm telling you, I'm Ernest! I'm not the chosen one, despite my excellent track record of my many achievements. Sure I was called 'Man of Destiny', but that was a self title. PPLEHEASE! You gotta believe me!"**

**"Drop the act, Ash! We're almost here, so be respectful to Melody and the Slowking. They are going to help you with your job." Brock whispered.**

**Ernest didn't realize it, but for the past hour or so, they had been walking over frozen ice that was once the ocean. Snow drifted down slowly and lightly, covering all of them with white specks that melted almost immediately. They had just arrived on solid land on an island covered with numerous pillars and an odd pedestal at the far end. There was a lone girl garbed in white playing a flute as they drew near.**

**The group settled down next to the girl, and she excitedly looked at Ernest and the rest.**

**"Thank goodness you made it! The world will thank you for this, especially you As-WAAAAAAAAHHH! Ash, what did you do to your face?"**

**Misty decided to jump in "He used a defective first-aid kit, and it had some bad side effects."**

**Melody snickered "Really? A defective first-aid kit? Did you help him with it; that might explain its side effects?"**

**Misty, slightly abashed, replied, "No! I didn't think he would want my help since I was the one who injured him".**

**She had said it proudly, actually, she boasted about it. But she felt terrible.**

**"You must have hit him pretty hard. You know, you're kind of abusive. Maybe Ash needs a better girlfriend."**

**Misty's face was scarlet and she shouted "Ash is not my BOYFRIEND! How could you suggest such a thing? Me and him dating, yeah right!"**

**Realizing she found a weak point, Melody taunted some more. "Admit it Misty, you like him and we both know it! Ash and Misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I……."**

**Embarrassed beyond anything she had ever been before, Misty decided to put an end to Melody's game.**

**"Ash and I are only together because he owes me a new bike! As soon as he gets me one, I'm out of here! You know what? I don't think that a bike is worth this much trouble! Once this is finished I'm leaving. I HATE ASH! How could you get the idea that we were even remotely close to dating….."**

**Melody was completely silent. She hadn't meant anything by it, it was just a joke. She looked over at Ernest who was not listening to a word they were saying.**

**Interrupting Misty, she spoke quietly, yet clearly to Ernest. "Well Ash? What do you think of this?"**

**Misty suddenly stopped shouting and looked at Ernest, afraid of what he was going to say.**

**"…….Oh come now, don't tell me we lost the bloody map-Oh no sir, that map's around here somewheres—huh?"**

**Ernest looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Oh, hi fellas! Did you need something?" **

**Everyone else fell to the ground, stupefied.**

**"Was it something I said? Maybe you guys need more blood-sugar.**

**Without a healthy and stable amount, you risk falling asleep and fainting by about uhh…..a lot more than if you had proper blood sugar, knowhatimean?**

**No response.**

**Brock, Misty and Melody finally picked themselves off the ground , when a deep voice cut the silence short.**

**"Oh Good! You're here, Chosen One."**

**It was a Slowking, but Ernest saw it completely differently.**

**"I don't believe it! A talking pig that can walk and uhh…..talk! Look at that awesome thing that's biting down on your head! What is it? It looks like a huge gray slug, but like it's solidified, it even has eyes! I wish my hat had eyes but it doesn't…"**

**Slowking looked confused and asked Melody "Are you sure that he's the Chosen One? He doesn't seem the type…"**

**"…. Of course, my shoes had eyes once. They could talk too, but that's not nearly as cool as a talking pig……"**

**Melody anxiously said to Slowking, "He's the one, there's no doubt about that. He just used a defective first-aid kit, and it kinda messed him up…."**

**"He'll just have to pull through I guess. Chosen One!" **

**Ernest jumped at the call of Slowking. "…… but it wasn't my fault, the saw did it, I just watched! Hmmmmm? What do ya need?"**

**"It's time for your quest to begin…..are you ready?" Slowking asked, his voice devoid of emotion.**

**"Well uh, I guess so. What do I have to do?"**

**Melody jumped in; "It's simple really, you just have to go to the Fire, Ice, and Lightning Islands and collect the orbs from the islands. Bring them back here, and your quest will be over!"**

**Ernest boasted, "You guys need me to go collect a few balls? It's such a shame that today, one must be chosen to perform such an arduous task. Solid proof of our degenerating society I guess."**

**"You'll begin then? Great! Let us hope you succeed , Oh Chosen One!"**

**Ernest smiled his proud, smug smile. "Not to worry, for I, Erne…. Ash Ketchum will finish this most mediocre of chores, all in the name of tradition, honor, and continued dental well-being."**

**"I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but don't you think you're taking this too lightly? I mean, with the three legendary birds rampaging about, it might be a bit more difficult than you thought….." Melody questioned his confidence.**

"**My confidence is not without warrant young lady. All I have to do is collect a bunch of orbs. What could possibly go wrong?"**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Set in motion**_

**Delia paced around her kitchen, anxiously awaiting the completion of her blueberry crumble. She often felt lonely, but she had gotten accustomed to it.**

**After all, since Ash had left those many years ago for his Pokemon journey, she had basically been living an , or so she thought, "unfulfilled life".**

**She smiled thinking of when Ash would come over again. He had visited her several times over the past years, but it just wasn't enough.**

**"Mime!"**

**Surprised, Delia turned to the window which the noise had emanated from, but sighed.**

**It was only her Mr. Mime, whom she had do many household chores so that she could relax. It was a gift of sorts from Ash, but she almost didn't like it.**

**Mr. Mime was holding a bag of tomato seeds, and wanted to know where it should plant them.**

**"Oh, just plant them over there by the flowers, Mimey."**

**"Mime!" It trotted off towards the yellow flower bed, eager to do it's assigned task.**

**While it did many chores, it also kept her from being able to do some, which left her pretty much unoccupied throughout the day.**

**Thankfully, she loved to bake and cook, which is pretty much what she did most of the time. Around Pallet Town, she was often the one who provided much of the food at town meetings and other such gatherings. **

**Still, she felt unsatisfied with herself. It just seemed unnatural that she was alone after around ten years with Ash. Luckily she had a family friend who lived just a few blocks away; Professor Oak. **

**While she wasn't as knowledgeable about Pokemon as he was, it was still fun to chat with him about her son and other troubles in her life.**

**"………We finally have some information about the sudden migration of Pokemon to the eastern areas of Johto and the Orange Islands."**

**At this, Delia's ears perked and she turned towards the T.V., and began to watch the report. Both she and Oak had wondered why so many Pokemon were heading west, and it seemed that the newsman would finally be able to enlighten them.**

**"It seems that the cause of this migration lies outwards to the Orange Islands. Specifically, Shamouti Island, where we have a reporter standing by."**

**The camera switched to a snow covered island. Delia thought it strange that an island so far west would have snow on it this time of year, but she instead listened to the reporter.**

**"The cause of this disturbance is still partially unknown, but here's what we do know," The reporter shouted into the camera over the howling winds.**

**"Oh, come on!" Delia muttered at the television, sipping her cup of coffee, fully aware that it didn't matter what she said or not.**

**The reporter continued, his voice slightly shaky, "Something has caused a sort of disturbance in the balance of elements. We're not quite sure what that is, but it was enough to bring out the three legendary birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres."**

**Delia's eyes widened. She never would have guessed it would be something as serious as that. She had remembered as a child the tale of them; that the end of the world would come if they were to surface.**

**"…..The trio has been fighting each other, causing storms like the world has never seen. Now, according to a custom on Shamouti Island, a Chosen One, or savior would be able to calm the elements and restore the balance of the world.**

**The chosen one is none other than respected trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town….."**

**Delia dropped her coffee and raced to the phone, eager to call Professor Oak.**

**"I don't believe it! My baby, the Chosen One! Wait until Oak hears about this!"**

**As she neared the phone, it started to ring. Her hands shaking, she answered it and cried into it "Oak? Is that you?"**

**Professor Oak's voice flowed through the receiver "Yes it is Delia. I presume you've been watching the news?"**

**"Oh Yes! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of my baby boy! I have to start packing right awa-"**

**Startled the professor's voice rang through sharply "Packing? You surely don't intend to go out to there right now do you? It's much too dangerous!"**

**With a spark of insistence that only a worried, protective mother could muster she replied to him.**

**"Obviously! I want to be there to support him in case he needs any, as well as to give him some food if he's hungry, and maybe even get some clean underwear to him!"**

**"In that case, I should probably get packing too."**

**Confused, she asked him "P-Packing? You mean that you want to come along with me?"**

**She could practically see him smiling as he told her "I couldn't let you go alone! What kind of friend would I be?"**

**"…..Thank You Professor….." she whispered into the phone.**

**……………………………………………..**

**"Can I have your autograph, Ash?"**

**A young kid, only about 5 years old demanded this of Ash, as he stood outside a busy store, "Albert's Toys and Games".**

**"Sure thing kid! What's your name?" Ash replied as cheerily as he could to the youngster.**

**"My name is Edgar!" The small boy squealed back at Ash excitedly.**

**Ash quickly jotted down on a sheet of paper "To my good friend Edgar! Signed Ash Ketchum", then he handed it to him.**

**The boy, seemingly satisfied, began to walk away, cutting through the crowd of eager fans, many of whom were about his age, when he suddenly stopped and screeched "HEY!"**

**Ash looked towards Edgar as he came marching back, as Edgar brandished the piece of paper in front of him.**

**"What is this s'posed to be?"**

**Ash looked blankly at the piece of paper.**

**He didn't notice anything wrong with it.**

**"….what's wrong?"**

**His face growing red, Edgar shouted "It's in some Japanese heirogliphycals!" **

**Ash looked at it, and noticed that it was, in fact, in Japanese.**

**"Do you have a problem if I write in my native language, Edgar?"**

**Snobbishly, Edgar retorted "Yes. Why isn't it in English?"**

**Ash blinked at him "……You know that Pokemon was made in Japan, right?"**

**Enraged, Edgar shouted at him.**

**"You're the worst Ash Ketchum ever! You don't even look like him!"**

**Ash opened his mouth to yell at the kid when suddenly;**

**"ERNEST! Get in here NOW!"**

**Ash glared at Edgar, and whispered at him "This isn't over yet, punk!"**

**Edgar stuck his tongue out at Ash while Ash waded through the thick crowds towards Albert.**

**Amidst all of the commotion, he loudly asked his boss "What do you need, boss?"**

**Suddenly, two people grabbed him from behind and forced him to the ground.**

**"OW! Hey, what's goin' on?"**

**Suddenly, a Pokeball was thrust into his face, carried by Albert.**

**"Does this look familiar Ernest? I never would have thought, that you of all people would have tried to steal from the place you work at!"**

**Ash turned pale, and stuttered to Albert "W-Wh-Where did you find that?"**

**He could see his boss gloating as he answered "After doing a little reconnaissance work in your backpack, I found several of these amongst other interesting things. What do you have to say for yourself, Ernest?"**

**Ash decided to tell the truth, in the hopes that he might be let off the hook.**

**"Wait a minute! I'm not Ernest, I'm Ash! The real Ash Ketchum! You gotta believe me! I swear it's the truth!"**

**A whiny voice erupted to Ash's right "No he's not! He's the fakest Ash Ketchum I've ever seen!" There stood Edgar, his tiny chest puffed out.**

**Infuriated, Ash squirmed against the police officers restraining him**

"**Why you little-"**

**Albert made a tsk noise at Ash.**

**"Ernest! How dare you threaten good, paying customers? Ones that don't steal from me? Take him away, boys!"**

**Ash struggled to explain that they were actually his Pokemon in their Pokeballs, but the feeling of a gun placed against his cheek made him stop.**

**"Easy, Bobby! We've got this under control!" the police officer behind Ash's right shoulder said to the one by his left shoulder.**

**Ash muttered rapidly and darkly under his breath as he was forced into the police cruiser.**

**……………………….**

"**Ash? What are you doing?" Brock asked Ernest.**

"**What? Oh, I'm just fixin up something for us to eat. They say that a hungry lion hunts best, but that an army travels on its stomach." Ernest replied gaily.**

"**I see…….what are you making then?" Brock asked quizzically.**

"**Oh, just a little something I call 'pancake extraordinaire'."**

"**So….you're making pancakes?"**

"**That's what simpletons refer to it as, but I guess you're right."**

"**Wow. I didn't know you can cook."**

"**Oh, I can cook! Hey, since I'm making most of this, do you want to help me out?" Ernest queried.**

**Brock was unsettled by this question. Normally, Ash steadfastly refused help, and certainly didn't ask for it. That first aid kit must have really messed him up…..**

"**I suppose I could help out a fellow chef in training, but we'll have to make it quick. We can't put off saving the world forever."**

**Suddenly, Brock thought of a plan….to pay Ash back for not paying at the diner.**

"**Here, just let me get the ingredients for you."**

**Brock reached into his knapsack and pulled out a miniscule amount of pancake mix, a couple of eggs, and his own "special" ingredient, Tank patch ( a liquid metal used to repair military tank shells).**

"**You know, I really can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you coming out here to help me like this. Why, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have people to help me. I've often been called a clumsy mess of sorts. I guess I just try too hard, knowhutimean?"**

**Brock was busy pouring the tank patch into the pancake mixture and hurriedly said "What? Oh I hear you on that. Here's your pancake stuff."**

**Ernest grinned and said, "Thanks. Now, first things first, to add the eggs."**

**Without cracking them, he threw the eggs into the bowl. **

**Brock glanced at him.**

**Ernest continued on, as though he was on a cooking show. "Then, to add the pancake mixture." He dumped the discolored mixture into the bowl.**

**Brock was struggling to keep a straight face as Ernest went on talking.**

"**Give it a good mix…." He struggled to stir the ingredients together and after several minutes, finally finished.**

**"Now just slap some of this on the pancake griddle…"**

**He had the brownish mixture suspended in the air, and stopped.**

"**But first things first, to check if the griddle has warmed itself to the precise, pancake development temperature."**

**Remembering his days of youth, where, in order to check the temperature of a pole on a winter day, he stuck his tongue on the blazing hot griddle.**

"**Uuuuph….yeah, thas definily hot enuh…. Ugghhhh!"**

**Ernest was trying to lift his tongue from the grill, while Brock was laughing hysterically at him.**

"**Of all the stupid things in the world to do, I wouldn't have thought that even you would stick your tongue on a sizzling griddle! HAHAHA!"**

**Ernest waved his arms around frantically, and shouted as best one could with a tongue stuck to a burning griddle, to Brock for help.**

"**Owww! Geh me a pathula!"**

**Brock knew what he was asking for, but instead played dumb.**

"**A what? I don't think I have one of those……" **

**Ernest was manically pointed at the spatula on Brocks cookware. **

"**The pathula! I nee the pathula! Owww!"**

**Brock was unable to contain his laughing, and yowled to Ernest. "I'm sorry Ash! I don't know what you need! You have to speak a little bit clearer!"**

**Frustrated, Ernest made his best effort to tug himself away from the griddle and reached for the spatula. He grunted, and finally managed to get a hold of the plastic utensil, just as Misty and Melody were walking in.**

"**What's all of this racket? What's going AAAAAH!"**

**Misty shouted surprised at the sight of a struggling Ernest with his tongue stuck to a active pancake griddle.**

**Melody whispered to herself, "I'm beginning to wonder if Ash really is the chosen one. He's acting like such a moron…."**

"**Puuu-waaaaaah!"; Ernest unstuck his charred tongue, and said as clearly as he could, "Yup. I'm pretty sure it's hot enough to cook a pancake now." **

**Using a spatula, he lifted the heavy glob of metallic pancake batter onto the steaming griddle, and it began to sizzle and hiss per usual.**

**Interested, Misty noted to Ernest, "Ash, I didn't know you can cook."**

**Brock opened his mouth to decry her statement, when Ernest replied.**

"**Yeah, I can cook. Although some people cook for their own basic needs, I recognize cooking for what it really is; a art. I can prepare such fine cuisine, like pancakes, sandwiches, and many other Botswanian delicacies."**

**Melody commented to Misty "Well, before we start bragging about the fact that Ash can cook, we should probably taste some of it, just to see if it is worth all the commotion."**

**Ernest looked down, and exclaimed as he lifted the pancake up, not without effort, and said "Hey, the first pancake is finished! Who would like to sample this fine culinary masterpiece?"**

**Everyone looked disgusted at the so-called pancake, which had streaks of metallic silver jutting irregularly from underneath the normal golden brown coating.**

"**We don't have any takers? Well, I guess I'll just have to preview my own dish."**

**Ernest elevated the pancake to his mouth, and sunk his teeth into the steely concoction, furiously trying to get a chunk of it off into his mouth.**

"**Well, it is a bit tough. Maybe some syrup would do the trick?"**

**Not missing out on another chance to humiliate Ash, Brock dug into his bag and pulled out some "syrup".**

"**Here you go Ash! Bon appetite! Hehehe…."**

**Misty noticed the label, which read "Motor Oil", and shouted "ASH! NO WAIT!"**

**But it was too late. Ernest had already ripped a piece of the metal cake into his mouth and had poured some oil into his mouth to wash it down.**

**Everyone stared at Ernest, bewildered. Ernest finished swallowing his creation and smiled. "Well, it's kinda chewy, but it sure was delicious!"**

**Feeling oddly satisfied (as anyone who swallowed a bit of metal would), he placed his hand on his stomach and exasperatedly cried "That sure did hit the spot, knowhutimean? Who else wants to try some?"**

**Melody covered her mouth with her pale hand and muttered "I think I'm going to be sick…."**

**Misty glared at Brock with a fierce gaze that would scare even the most hardened of criminals. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO HIM! YOU GAVE HIM A METAL PANCAKE MIXTURE? AND HAD HIM WASH IT DOWN WITH MOTOR OIL? THAT'S A COMPLETE ABOMINATION!" **

**She lowered hey vision towards Ernest who absentmindedly responded "It may not be the greatest pancake in the world, but I wouldn't call it an abombidation either. You can thank him for helping me make it!" He pointed at Brock.**

**Misty was about to snap back at Ernest, when instead she told him "Well Ash, now that you've eaten your….uhhh…meal, I think it's best if you did the whole save the world thing. You might as well get it over with."**

**Ernest snapped his gaze proudly to the redhead, and triumphantly called out "Right you are lady! In fact, I'll get going right now! No one's going to eat this pancake right?" No one answered, so he put it in his back pocket. "I'll take it with me then. You can never, ever, ever be too prepared for this sort of thing. Plus, I'll need to keep up my strength, so that I may forever journey forward on my path to my destination."**

**Receiving only blank stares from the rest of the group, he stood up and began to walk towards the myriad number of isles beyond the pillars.**

**Misty looked towards Ernest and shouted out worriedly; "Ash? You're leaving already? So suddenly?"**

**Ernest turned around, with one eye squinting and his face in a smug expression, and yelled "I have to! After all, I am the chosen one, and what else do chosen ones do?"**

**Misty thought, and shouted back, "I guess you have a point there, Ash! Well……. Good Luck!"**

"**With my raw unbridled talent, luck is nothing more than a superstition.**

**But thanks anyways ma'am!"**

**Misty faced tinged a slightest shade of pink, and she thought _Since when has Ash called me "Ma'am"?_**

"**Misty?" **

**Misty snapped out of her trance at Brock's voice.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Are you going to tell Ash?"**

**Misty heart skipped a beat at Brock's question. "Wha—Tell Ash what?"**

**Melody looked at Brock, who returned the stare. Brock then looked back to **

**Misty. **

**Brock sighed a long exasperated sigh, "….Nothing…."**


End file.
